Everday Boyfriend Nozaki-kun
by perfectkintsugi
Summary: Nozaki makes a terrible miscalculation, asking out someone without even considering love. Shenanigans ensue as he finds himself the boyfriend of Sakura Chiyo, his precious beta assistant. T for a little bit of cussing, 'cause Mikorin is a sassafras.
1. Prologue

"Would you like to go out with me?"

This was the moment Sakura Chiyo had been waiting for for a year and a half. The object of her affection stood in front of her, bathed in the burning glow of a sunset much too similar to the one that had graced their figures when she had first confessed to the stoic, oblivious boy.

"I- Yes!" _I'_ _ve been waiting to hear those words for such a long time._ "Yes! I would love to go out with you!" Her vision blurred as tears of joy clouded her eyes.

And Nozaki wondered what exactly had just happened.

 _Why is she crying?_


	2. Chapter 1

"Nozaki! Nozaki!" Nozaki turned around to see Mikorin swiftly approaching him, waving him down with a ridiculous smile plastered on his face.

"What is it?" Nozaki said, stopping to wait for Mikorin to catch up in the hall full of students swarming to go home. As Mikorin halted in front of him, his slightly rosy face remained unchanged, the corners of his mouth pinned far into his cheeks in an open mouthed expression of happiness.

"What's wrong with your face?"

"What?! There's nothing wrong with my face!" cried Mikorin, his features contorting in dismay. "Am I not allowed to look happy sometimes?" he muttered looking down and collecting himself, in a quiet pouting sort of manner. Nozaki looked on unimpressed as Mikorin fidgeted.

"Sure. Well, let's hurry and get to my house. The deadline's tomorrow, and Ken-san would be disappointed if I extended it again," Nozaki cooed walking away.

Mikoshiba took a step to follow, then mentally face-palmed himself. _Shit._ he thought. _I missed the chance to bring it up._

 _Oh well, he'll be less suspicious if I explained it while we're working on the manga._

oooooooooo

"Nozaki, Sakura's not coming today?"

"No. Art Club."

"Ah."

Silence gave way to the tapping of a pen and the quiet slicing of screentones. While Nozaki sat at his desk, Mikorin sat at the low table in the middle of the room finishing the flowers on several pages until an unfamiliar character caught his eye. "Is this one of the side characters?" he questioned holding up the page to show Nozaki.

"Yeah," he confirmed promptly. He seemed almost inquisitive as he blinked watching Mikorin's mouth curl into a pernicious grin. "Your face."

"Can you not?!" Mikorin squawked as he blushed, shoddily covering his face with his arms. Calming himself, he sighed and resumed drawing. "Thinking about it, there hasn't been much side character development for awhile." Nozaki turned to his work and shuffled through the papers which would become the next installment of his manga.

"Ah… You're right," he said slightly surprised. "Good observation."

"Really? I mean… Of course, I'm always right! I am _so_ useful! What would you do without me?" Mikorin chortled, his puppy dog eyes lighting up as he turned to Nozaki for validation. Nozaki took a breath to answer in honest. "That was a rhetorical question. Don't answer." Mikorin continued the previous train of thought, "None of them even have a proper confession scene."

"Hm… True...Not even Suzuki and Mamiko have the traditional confession."

"With all the tropes you usually cover, that's kind of amazing," Mikorin concurred. "You should do that for one of the secondary characters next." A twinge of a smile played on Mikorin's face, as he commenced the plan. "You need inspiration don't you? Why not try out the scenario on someone you know and take notes."

"I love you. Please go out-"

"NOT ME. DEAR GOD, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT."

"Rejection. Pain," Nozaki noted as he scribbled down a memo.

"DO NOT WRITE DOWN ANYTHING FROM THAT EXPERIENCE." Exasperated, Mikorin leaned back on his hands. "Sakura. How about Sakura," he suggested throwing his head back so that Nozaki could not see the scheming smirk spreading across his face.

"Hm… That could work. She's usually good with helping me with plot points. She could take notes too," he considered thoughtfully. _I'm sorry, Sakura. You are so far in the friend zone. We have to help._ Mikorin chuckled to himself. The red haired boy got up suddenly.

"Then that settles it. Do it tomorrow. I'll tell Sakura what's up. Try not to meet up with her, though; it would ruin the mood, ya know?"

"Okay," Nozaki said with enthusiasm, offering a thumbs up.

"'Kay. Well, I'm out. I'm done with the pages."

"See you tomorrow."

oooooooooo

The door clicked behind Mikorin as he left. He stifled his sounds of excitement, but he flailed never the less as he proceeded to have a spaz attack. _Senpai will make all your dreams come to fruition, Sakura!_ Mikorin shouted into the void of thought space.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope that this is at least somewhat humorous- though, I won't do the series justice.  
Excuse any OOCness... First time writing for characters with actual personalities lol.

Review and tell me what you liked and what could need some tweaking. Any feedback would be fantastic (:


End file.
